


Moment Two

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, M/M, another cute fluffy prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rhys has been busy and you want to spend some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Two

You’re not sure if this is okay, but you go on anyways because they haven’t stopped you yet. The elevator _dings_ and you step off, playing with the bag in your hands. You hope he’s not busy, and it’s almost time for him to get off anyways. You think it would be nice to spend some time together, as you’ve both been so busy lately. **  
**

You pass by office and cubicle after cubicle and office, wandering in the direction of where he works. Some people don’t even give you a second look, while others glance at you curiously. You don’t care, you ignore them and keep going. _Nothing_ was going to stop you.

You’re almost there, you can tell by the window to the right that gives a nice view of the bottom of Elpis that’s just before his work space. Maybe he’ll get to leave early, you certainly _hope_ so.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” _Oh_ , well, there goes your big surprise. No matter, you found him and that’s what counts (it doesn’t matter that _he_ found _you_ ).

You turn to face him, “Oh, um. I wanted to see you. And I was wondering if you’d able to get off early?”

He’s grinning at you, mismatched eyes crinkling in happiness, “Well, I just need to finish some code and then I’m free. You wanna wait with me, or out here?”

“With you, I haven’t seen you enough lately. Don’t want to waste a moment.”

His grin grows wider, and he holds a hand out. You take it, flesh sliding over cool metal, and you step closer, just leaning into him and soaking up his presence. You’ve missed him _terribly_ , and you hope today lasts as long as possible.

He presses a kiss to your head, and you sigh in contentment.

“C’mon,” he murmurs, “Sooner I finish, the sooner we can leave.” So you follow him into his little cubicle, sitting on his lap as he completes the last dredges of work and sends it off.

You tilt your head to look at him eyes questioning.

“I’m all done. Let’s go.”

So you hop up and grab a hand, flesh and flesh creating heat between you. You love him so much and you can’t even begin to think about what could happen. So you focus on the _here_ and the _now_ , and leave all that for later.

“Follow me,” you say, and he does.

 

* * *

 

When you reach the spot, all the things set up like you had asked, you feel like you could kiss Vaughn for being such a good friend.

Rhys is surprised, eyes wide, head going this way and that, looking at everything. “Whaa?”

You laugh and pull him over to the small mess of blankets and pillows. “Surprise!”

“How did you…?”

“Vaughn _may_ have helped a little bit. And Yvette cooked.” You held up the bag you had, grinning at him.

“Wow. This is, this is pretty awesome.” He’s smiling and he looks so happy, and you can feel the love filling you up and you just want to dance and sing and kiss him all at once.

“C’mon.” You sit, pulling him with you. You dig around in the bag as he wraps an arm around you and lays his chin on your shoulder.

“So, what’d she make for us?”

“Grilled cheese and soup!” He laughs as you pull out the thankfully still-warm food ( _god_ , you love technology).

“Sounds perfect.”

So you two curl up in the little nest, staring out the big window overlooking space and Pandora, eating grilled cheese and soup, talking and laughing and cuddling, and everything is _perfect_. So, of course, you two fall asleep, wrapped up in each other, smiling and content.

And when you two are prodded awake the next morning, long before you usually rise, and are scolded by security and janitors, you still feel happy. And while you both gather pillows and blankets, you grin at each other and laugh, because your life is the best it could be right now, and you _live_ for the little things like this. 


End file.
